Life After Death
by meishPV
Summary: [MY own story] Life Cycle: Everything begins with Life and ends with Death. But, let's witness a mysterious love story that will begin with . . . Life After Death, as mysteries, secrets, will be unveiled and loyalty will be tested. Do what's right, or wrong?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

They say everything begins with life and ends with death.

We are born, we live, and then we die.

But what happened to this girl is quite the opposite.

She woke up to the offer of having a new life after she died.

As she woke up all she can see is darkness. She felt herself being drawn towards some unknown energy from nowhere. It was consuming her.

"Come with me."

His cold voice made her shiver. She tried to work out where the voice is coming from but could not. I felt as though it was everywhere at once, filling the room. Then she saw him, being surrounded with flames. He was emblazoned with red, scorching fire. Her gaze was met with his red crimson eyes. She felt as though she was being hypnotized by him. Without her realizing it, she stood up, and walked to where he was. As she came nearer, closing their distance with small, quick steps, she noticed she was fading. Dissolving. Drifting away like mist in the breeze.

And then suddenly he burst with anger. Its raw power washed over her like a tidal wave. She was devoured with light, too bright and intense for her to bear, and so she closed her eyes.

When she woke up once again all she could see is pure white. A total opposite from the scene a while ago. She saw another beautiful man standing beside her. A completely different man. She saw gentleness and sincerity in his eyes. And when he noticed she was awake a breathtaking smile crossed his lips.

"Where am I?"

"You're dead. You're in purgatory right now."

Dead? How did she die? She couldnm dead! The life that I loved is gonet help but felt that I still have unfinished business in the mortal world. I want to live again, even if it's only for a short while."

"If you strongly wish for it, then I can help you. You can live again to finish what you have to, or you can also decide to pursue living in heaven. Only if you accomplish the mission I will give to you." She was glad at what he said. She really wanted to live, and she wasn't going to miss this second chance again. She would accomplish the mission no matter what.

"What is my mission?"

"You need to kill the one who took your life." She was taken aback at what she heard.

"That's the only thing you can do to get back your life. And by killing him, you will spare his soul. If he dies you two will be brought back here. And if we ever manage to save his soul, then you've succeeded in your mission. But you are free to choose what you want."

She was utterly speechless then, trying to think on what decision to make.

"Don't worry, you will have help. You will return to the mortal world as a Nephilim. To protect yourself and increase you chance of success. Wear this necklace; it's a very precious item for Nephilim. It will protect you. You will bear half of the power of the angel."

And so, she accepted the necklace. She knew this mission wasn't going to be easy, but she was determined to try and carry out this mission. After all her life was at stake.

"I accept this mission. Please guide me."

"I will. Just be careful, there will be hindrances along the way."

"I know. But I'll be vigilant."

"Well then." he disappeared from her sight, and she was devoured by the light once again.

And when she woke up once again she was back in the mortal world.

She had come back to life.

After her death.

But now with her mission:

To get back the life that was taken to her.


	2. 1st Mission - New Life

**1st Mission**

**New Life**

She was woken by the warm light rays of the sun washing across her face, caressing her skin softly. She sat up and opened the window, allowing more light to flood into the room. She stood there for a while, admiring the warm light rays. She smiled to herself thinking it was as though it's the sun's way of saying. . .

**"Welcome back to the mortal world, Hera."**

After a few minutes, she stood up and arranged her new bedroom. This was her first day in the mortal world. . . _**again**_. But now, as she always reminded herself that she's not here to have fun, but to accomplish her mission.

"Well, good morning Hera. I'm glad you're finally awake. The food is ready." Profei greeted her with a warm smile. Profei was an archangel who chose to live in this world rather than in heaven.

"Thanks Profei. I'll just finish this first then I'm up."

"You'd better be. You still have to prepare for your class."

"Yeah." she said as she continued fixing her bedroom. After a few minutes she went to the dining room and found Profei sitting in his favorite position. Both feet off the ground, one leg tucked under him while the other foot rested flat on the seat with his arms wrapped around his knee. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. After the prayer they started eating silently, when Profei decided to break the silence.

"How was your sleep Hera?"

"It was good. Plus, the weather was so cold it added to my peaceful and sound sleep." Suddenly Profei's phone started ringing.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'll just need to pick this up." he said as he stood up and pulled out his phone.

"Go ahead. I won't mind." She nodded as he made his way. She started scanning the room, the surrounding was all new to her, not to mention the new devices and technologies that had emerged in this new generation. She stared at the one they called a computer. Profei said that was a powerful device that could let you search and gather information without scanning books or going to the library. You could get what you desired in just a matter of second. And it's **number one perk**: it could let you get in touch with people across the distances.

After a while Profei came back and sat in his chair.

"I apologize for that interruption."

"Nah, it's okay. Do you mind if I ask you what that call was all about?"

"I don't mind. That's just some client of mine taking reservations, I have an excellent cooking skills you know."

**"I agree. Though it still gives me creep just thinking an archangel is cooking viands."** She laughed at what she said. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I know it's a bit weird but, you'll get accustomed to your new life before you know it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**"It's been ages since you last lived here. Many things have changed. And If I were you, before you get so hooked up with your mission, why don't you just enjoy these new things for a moment? I swear it won't kill you."** She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll consider it."

"Now that's great. By the way, here are the papers you will need upon going to school. Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks Profei, for this, for letting me stay in your home, for guiding me in this mission, for everything."

"Don't mention it. I am honored to help. Also, I am living alone here, so it's nice to have some company. Plus, Axel might kill me if I don't take care of you." Then he burst out laughing when he uttered his final statement. His laugh was so infectious that she ended up smiling too.

"Is Axel really so powerful that even you, an Archangel, are afraid of him?"

"Perhaps… I don't know. Haha. Well you could say that I am afraid of him not because of his prowess, but out of respect. Even though he's an archangel, he was a former human being. He's so special that he was bestowed with the title, Guardian of Life."

"Oh, he might be so gifted then." Their "small talk" was suddenly interrupted when her necklace began emitting a radiant light. A signal that Axel, wanted to talk to her.

"Oh, speaking of the devil, err, should I say Angel, he's calling for you."

"Yeah. I'll just be in the garden for a minute." She made her way to the garden without waiting for his reply.

**"Volvere."** (Open) Then, a crystal-like glass began to appear. Axel greeted her with his warm smile, as always.

"Good morning Hera. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Plus I have a _very, very_ hospitable home master. It's just too perfect to be true."

"Well then, I am pleased to hear that."

"What business do you have Axel?"

"What makes you think I have something Hera?" he countered, testing her.

"Clearly you aren't here just to chitchat with me right? I know there is something important you need to tell me, about my mission specifically." He sighed in defeat and shrugged.

"You get it. I am here to give you the first power you needed in this mission."

**"First power?"**

"Yeah. You'll know everything when the right time comes. We just figured to prepare you little by little with the information you need to know about the Nephilims, their power, their weapons, everything about them. You might have a mental breakdown if all of these were to be thrown at you in one blow." **She shrugged. She'd been itching to know things about her mission, but she knew they were right, one cannot accomplish things in just one go. They needed time, for her to prepare.**

"Alright, I got it."

"Now, don't be sad. Profei will be there to guide you though. Which reminds me, of my sole purpose here."

"What should I do?"

"Close your eyes." Then she did.

"Utter these lines." She uttered after he recited the spell.

"anoichtí_ri matió_n, kykloforise(Amnistiri Mathon , Kikloflorise– Eye opener, released)" Suddenly, she felt her body trembled at the incredible force she felt, the power devouring her. Then she felt an excruciating pain in her eyes, she winced, trying to bear the pain she felt.

"Success. Now, open your eyes." She tried hard to open her eyes despite of the pain she felt. She saw her eyes had turned blue in the reflection. She gasped at what she saw. It was like she was watching a reflection of the azure, vivid blue ocean.

"Why is - - -"

**"No worries. Your eye color will change every time you used this power. But it will only be visible to non-humans. Human beings can't perceive the change."**

"I see."

"Now, take a look on those people passing the street." She followed his gaze and stared at the people. She saw some students passing by. She wondered what Axel wanted her to see.

"What's this for? Nothing changed."

"Look intently, particularly in their shoulders." she did what he said. She was now looking intently at their shoulders. Her blue eyes radiating, and that's when she saw something. A minute creature, feeding at their shoulders like a nectar.

"They' butterflies right? Why is it resting on their shoulders?" Axel then smiled at her question.

"Now, look at Profei." Then she turned then looked at him, shocked. She didn't notice he was already in the garden. As she stared, she saw nothing.

"There's none."

"Excellent. The first power is effective**. You have awakened, Hera**."

"I don't understand. How is that butterflies have _awakened_ me?"

"As you can see, in the mortal world, that butterflies represents. . .

_**The life of the human beings**_." She was speechless at what he said. Then he continued,

"Pure white butterflies represents that the life of a human being is still not perishable. Every time their death is close to end, the butterfly gets darker until it become pitch black. The moment it had gone pitch black, death is calling them. And these, is the one the Guardian of Death is seeking."

_**"Guardian . . . of death?"**_

"Yes. A guardian, like me, but he works for the demons. He is ruled by Lucifer, and he delivers those innocent souls into hell. He interrupts in my duties."

**"If you can't see anything in their shoulders, like Profei, it indicates that isn't human. It can be an angel, demon, nephilims. Butterflies are only made for humans."**

"I get it now. But how it will help me in finding my murderer?"

"As you may know, everything has its exception. You also happen to know that there's a great one who is interfering with Father. And that creature made his own, specialized kind of butterfly. Only for the demon's sake."

"What is that butterfly?"

**"The red, crimson butterfly. The one who killed you is a demon."**

"Now it all makes sense."

"Yes. Seek the red butterfly, and it will bring you to your murderer. But be careful, demons are way too powerful, they are, for a fact, also have angel blood. They will stop you in achieving your mission."

"Don't care. I will eliminate those who will interfere in my mission."

"Just reminding." Then the bell suddenly rang, signaling for school time. She closed her eyes and re-opened again. Her azure blue eyes had faded.

"I need to go Axel."

"Well then, god bless in your school." then she went up to prepare her things and went off.

"Do you think she will succeed in her mission? Can she bear it all?"

**"I have faith in her Profei. She has to, for her life."**

"I think she will be hurt if she knew the truth."

"Profei, I know her. I know she can bear it, and I believe, she knew what's the right thing to do."

"What about you? Are you _hurt_?"

"This is the only way to finish this once and for all."

She stopped walking for a while and stood in front of the school. She admired the beautiful facade of her new school. She inhaled as the breeze of the wind started to fill her lungs, how she loved this peaceful scenery. After a while she decided to enter the building to find her room. It took her 30 minutes until she found her room. The room was awfully quiet, she bet the class was going on. So, she decided to knock the door, and a Professor opened and approached her.

"Do you need something Miss?" she handed to him the paper Profei had given her. His face lit up upon seeing the paper.

"I see you're the new transferee. Well, come here."

"Listen up guys we have a new transfer student. Miss, please introduce yourself." as the Professor said while guiding her in the front.

"Whoa!"

"I am Hera. Nice meeting you all." Then she bowed at them.

"She's damn beautiful."

"She looks like Mama Mary, she's so innocent and shy."

"She looks like an angel." She gasped at their reaction. Not accustomed to it, she just bowed her head.

"That's enough. Please stop teasing her. Now where you should seat?" The Professor said as he scanned the room, finding for a vacant seat.

"Here beautiful lady!" As someone shouted from behind.

**"Ah, not again Raven. Don't you dare devour this innocent lady here."**

**"You're one to talk sir! I'm harmless you know! I swear I won't bite!"** with his statement everyone burst out laughing while he just shrugged.

"Whatever. But she's sitting beside Me." as he winked at her. Hera blushed at his act, but tried to hide it by covering it with her bangs.

"Okay, you got it. Hera, please go over there. And we'll resume to our business shall we?"

"Yes sir!" as she went on her seat and the class resumed. After an hour of lecture they had a short quiz. Hera was a fast learner so she doesn't have problem with catching up. She immediately finished answering and decided to scan the room for a while. She was still fascinated about the new power she just acquired. When she opened her eyes once again, it turned blue, the pain still emerging, but it was more bearable than the first encounter. She continued to scan the room but stopped and stared at him.

**"What? You've fallen for me already?"** as Raven gave his sweetest smile to her.

"Uh, nothing, it's just me gazing at nothingness." he just chuckled at her alibi. He knew something was up, but decided not to pursue the issue. She turned her head around. After a few minutes all of them were done with the quiz and the professor called it a day. She had lunched with her new friends who invited her over. As they were heading to the cafeteria, she noticed the unusual volumes of people, spazzing on something.

"What's the commotion all about?"

"Ah, it's probably so crowded because word got around that Scythe will be taking his lunch here."

"Scythe? Who's that?"

"My prince!"

"What?"

"Don't mind her Hera, she's just kidding." as Janice, approached them grinning while Jade, who spoke a while ago, was still giggling like a five year old kid.

"Who's Scythe?"

"Raven's rival, as well as best friend."

_**"A what?"**_

"Okay, let me take it this way. Those two are crazily popular in our school, that's why you can count that they are rivals. But in reality, they are friends."

"Oh." Suddenly the crowd went wild and nearly insane as Raven and that man named Scythe entered the cafeteria. She couldn't see clearly who is this man was, not that she cared, and decided to just let it go and eat her lunch.

Her first day in school went smoothly, and without her realizing it, the classes were done. She was walking down the hallway when Raven approached her.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah, sure." then they walked together on the hallway. When they were out of the building she saw an incredibly beautiful man standing, as if waiting for something. He turned to them when he saw Raven. _**And the moment their eyes met, she suddenly had this strange, eerie feeling. He had deep eyes with an unreadable expression.**_

"What do you need Scythe?" as Raven approached him. So this is Scythe, the one their wooing over.

"We need to talk." She saw Raven's confused look, clearly deciding on what to do. In that moment, she decided to step back.

"I'm okay. I can head home alone. It seems you have some important matter to talk about."

Then she ran quickly, getting away from their sight. When she managed to pass the school, she hid in a tree and reopened her eyes again. Then she saw two butterflies.

**"One pure white. And one pitch black."**

_**"And Raven's butterfly was already pitch black."**_


End file.
